


Lost Boys In Neon

by i_amthecosmos



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Blowjobs, Hurt/Comfort, Hustling, M/M, Robbery, Second Chances, Sex Work, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Louis gets a call in the middle of the night from the ex who left him without explanation.





	Lost Boys In Neon

**Author's Note:**

> I got a list of hurt/comfort prompt quotes from a friend months ago. I decided to start doing them last night. So here we go.

When the phone woke Louis up, he just groaned and grabbed it, without checking to see who it was.

“This better be an emergency, whoever this is.”

“Um. Hey.” Louis said up. 

“Liam?” He hadn’t heard from Liam in months. Now this better damn well be an emergency. 

“Hey. Um. I’m stranded. I’m downtown,” Liam said. “Can you please come and get me?”

“Wait-what the fuck. I haven’t heard from you in months and what do you mean you’re stranded?” He was this close to telling Liam to grab an Uber and fuck off. 

“I went on a date and he stole my wallet.” Liam said. And Louis put a hand to his head. Liam was still trying out the hustler life, it seemed. He’d flirted with it before they dated, and he’d heard he’d gone into if full time after he left Louis abruptly. “I don’t have anyone else to call.”

“Where are you? Is the Hamburger Mary’s nearby?” Liam said yes. “Give me an hour, I’ll be there soon as I can.” Then he hung up. 

Louis took a quick shower, all the while thinking of all the reasons he should let Liam rot. He’d had an amazing eight months with Liam, and then one day he was just gone. Louis had been devastated, he still hadn’t dated since. 

“Stupid, stupid,” he chanted as he put his clothes on. “Liam will smile at you, thank you, probably shag you, and then he’ll disappear again. You don’t owe him anything.” Now Louis was grabbing his wallet and going out into the chilly San Francisco air to look for his car. Parking was a bitch. 

It took him less than an hour, but you never knew with this town. He went to the Hamburger Mary’s they had agreed on, and he saw Liam slumped against the wall, half of his face illuminated by neon light. Again, he thought about just driving off. Instead, he parked and went up to him.

“Lou,” Liam said, and he seemed honestly surprised. “Didn’t know if you would come.” He smiled, his eyes twinkling, and Louis felt a spark of anger.

“I wasn’t sure either,” Louis said, just to watch him deflate. “Look,” Louis said. “Are you hungry? Because if I had to come get you I’m at least getting a burger.”

“I-okay, thank you.” Liam said. Louis remembered that Liam had no wallet. Great, now he was paying for his ex’s late night dinner. “And thank you for coming to get me.”

Louis didn’t want to be thanked right then.“Let’s get a seat,” Louis said, and they were led to a table near the back. A drag queen came over and took their order. Louis ordered Liam’s burger just the way he liked it, without him saying anything.

“Aren’t you a good boyfriend,” their waitress said, and Liam just stared at the table. 

“So,” Louis said as they waited. “How did you manage to keep your phone if you were robbed of your wallet?” 

“Um,” Liam said. “I snatched it back.” Liam showed him a scratch on his arm. “He had a little utility knife, not much. I pretty much let him have the wallet, but he wasn’t taking that too.” 

“Jesus fuck, Liam,” Louis said just a little too loud. A man sitting alone turned to look at them. “You’re lucky he didn’t have something that could do more than that. I just...” Louis looked up and nodded when the waitress brought him their drinks. “I don’t understand why you live like this. You’re talented, you’re funny, you’re one of the best looking people I’ve ever seen. And here you are hustling and getting robbed. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Liam sipped his Coke. “Yeah, well,” he started, not looking at him. “I have some bills to pay, and nobody else to help. And I sunk thousands into that demo and nothing came of it. And when I did get a record exec interested, he only wanted to bend me over his table.” 

Louis bit his lip. “I didn’t know about that,” he said. “When did that happen?”

“Right before I ran,” Liam said, and Louis had to close his eyes against the pain. Of course. Liam was freaked out, hurt, and he ran. He should have known. “I’m sorry Louis. You’re one of the sweetest people, but I couldn’t stand to be around anyone who knew me. So I disappeared.” 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Louis said. “And I would have helped you. I came out tonight because you asked me to.” They sat in silence until their burgers and fries were served. Liam ate his fries first, looking down at his plate. 

“I’m really sorry,” Liam said. “You can just drop me off, I’m staying at a squat by the Mission. And thanks for the food.” 

Louis thought about Liam, and how he was not leaving him to go stay in some filthy squat so he could get scabies. “You come home with me, for tonight. Get some real rest. And Potato missed you.” Potato was Louis’s cat. “And eat up, I’m not buying you breakfast.” 

“Oh. Um. Okay, if you think that’s all right.” Liam slowly ate his burger. Louis finished off his and wished he had something else, maybe some dessert. But he had to work tomorrow and couldn’t spend his entire night here. So he finished up his Mary burger and put his credit card down. 

Liam ate about half his burger and asked for a to-go container. “You really want me to stay over? After what I did?” Louis didn’t know how to answer him, so he just paid, left a big tip, and then got Liam into his car. 

On the ride over, Liam was quiet. After a while, Louis said. “I do want you to stay. But you’re on the couch.” Liam nodded. “I just-I loved you, Liam. I probably still do, else I wouldn’t have come to get you. But when we get home, I’m giving you a pillow and a blanket, you’re putting a band-aid on that damn cut, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Liam said. He sounded miserable, and Louis was almost glad. _See how you like it,_ he thought. 

But he hated Liam being sad. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t say much else until they got to his place. Liam walked up the stars to his apartment behind him, very quiet, but Louis was aware of his presence. He got the door open, and sure enough Potato woke up and ran right to Liam.

“She always liked you best,” Louis said. He went to his room to get the blankets. When he came back, Liam was on the couch, with Potato in his lap. It made his stomach twist, to see Liam back in their apartment, like nothing had happened. 

Instead, he just put the pillow and blanket on the couch. “Here. You fix it up.” He turned to go back to his room, figuring he’d had enough of his ex for one night. 

When he got to the doorway, he felt a hand on his arm. “Liam...I need to sleep.” He said, turning around. 

“I know just...” Liam came in and pulled him into his strong arms, nearly enveloping him. Louis dropped his head to Liam’s shoulder, a movement that still came so naturally. “Thank you,” he said. “I won’t bother you again tonight, but thank you.” Louis looked up in time for Liam to peck him on the mouth. And then he turned around and went back to the living room. 

Louis curled up in bed. It was three am now. He closed his eyes. 

When his alarm went off the next morning, Louis went to the bathroom and was almost back to his room before he remembered Liam. He went to check, and Liam was still there, pecking on his phone. He looked at him in silence, too tired to really deal with this. 

“Oh, hi.” Liam looked up and smiled, all warmth. Louis felt himself weaken at it, but then thought of him giving the same smile to men trying to pick him up, and turned away. “I can fix breakfast, if you like. I’ve got the kettle on.” 

“Thank you,” Louis said. He would take a tea now. He went to get his cup and look for a bagel or something. After a minute, Liam joined him, getting his tea cup as well. They drank their tea in silence, and Louis wound up making two pieces of toast. Then Louis took his mug and toast and went to get ready.

“I have to leave,” Louis said. “Do you want me to drop you off anywhere?” 

“Can I stay here for a while?” Liam said. “Just until you get back. I’ve been trying to see if I can find a better place to stay.” 

“Considering where you’re staying now, almost anything would be better,” Louis said, not caring if it sounded harsh. “Go find something, and keep Potato company.” He looked down at the cream and brown cat curled up next to Liam and purring. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you,” Liam said. Louis nodded in his direction and went to work.

When he got back, it was getting dark and the fog was rolling in again, making it cooler. Louis got home, fulling expecting Liam to be gone. Instead, Liam was still there, and had cleaned up the living room. “Hey,” he said, looking shy. “I made some dinner out of what was in the fridge, hope you don’t mind.”

Louis wanted to thank him. He wanted to tell him he was thoughtful, but the sight of Liam in his kitchen like he used to be, trying to be house-husband, sent so many memories to overload Louis’s brain that he dropped his laptop bag on the table and went to his room. He dropped onto the bed, putting his head in his hands. 

The door creaked open. “Do you want me to go?” Louis looked up, and Liam was standing there, tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I know I can’t make up for what I did. But I’m trying.”

“Are you?” Louis said. “Do you want to come back? You really hurt me, Liam. I don’t even know how to deal with you here. It hurts so much to see you.” 

“You too,” Liam said. He came and sat next to him. “That was the worst thing I ever did, leaving you like that. But I felt so violated by what that bloke tried to do. I ran and I just kept running. And I spent these few months just trying to get by. I missed you every day, but I didn’t think I could call.”

“You did though. Last night.” Louis wiped his eyes. “Part of me still thinks I should have left you there, but I couldn’t. And now here you are.”

“I know,” Liam said. “I wasn’t sure you’d take me back. You probably shouldn’t. But I want to come back, if you’ll have me.”

“I don’t know-fuck. Liam.” Louis groaned in frustration and pulled Liam into his arms. “We’ll have to work something out. If you stay.”

“If I stay,” Liam said, and he was smiling again. “Yes, I’ll do anything.” 

“Okay, first.” Louis kissed Liam’s neck, then pulled back so he could look at Liam. “No more hustling. It’s a reckless lifestyle and I don’t want to share you, even if it’s just for money. I need to ask this, have you been arrested?” Liam shook his head. “Have you been tested? Are you still negative?” Liam nodded. “You’re sure?”

“I got tested last week,” Liam said. “And I’ve been taking PrEP. I get it at the health clinic that takes a lot of sex workers. It’s really cheap there.”

Louis felt relieved, but also a bit wary at how into that life Liam had gotten. “That’s good to know. I’m glad you looked after your health.” Louis got his phone. “I’ll try to help you find a job-not being arrested will help with this.”

“I don’t know if I can work a regular job,” Liam said. Louis was forcibly reminded about how insecure Liam was. “I mean, what if they find out?”

“It’s San Francisco, everyone’s got skeletons in their closet. Don’t worry about it. And if you don’t want to work an office job, we’ll find something else. But I think you should work. It’ll be better for you than staying home all day.” They both knew that Louis was fully capable of supporting Liam on his salary, but still. “You can look for something while I’m at work.” 

“If you want me to,” Liam said, and Louis looked at the strain in Liam’s smile. He didn’t think he deserved a job, Louis could tell.

“You’re brilliant Liam,” he said, cupping his face. “You’re amazing and charming. You can easily get any job you want.” That probably wasn’t true in this economy. “But you just need to believe in yourself more. I think hustling did something to your confidence.”

“It did,” Liam said, taking a deep breath. “Anything else?” 

“Maybe...stay on the couch for a while.” Liam looked at him, hurt, and Louis tried to explain. “It’s for me, not you. I think I need to get used to having you around again, and not think you’re going to run out on me when my back is turned. Do you understand?” 

“I...yeah. I understand. I was hoping I could sleep in here tonight, but I understand.” Liam got up. “Um, food’s probably cooled by now, but I can heat it up.” 

“I will, you already cooked.” Louis stood up,and when Liam got up, pulled him into a hug. “We can do this, if we both try, I think,” he said. “I just want you to try.” 

“I will. Um, I made pasta.” Louis rubbed Liam’s back, and then dropped is arms and went to the kitchen. He found the pasta in Alfredo sauce, and heated some in the microwave. Liam fixed his, and they had a quiet dinner on the couch while watching the news. It was a little like old times. 

Then Louis and Liam got ready for bed, and Louis gave him a chaste kiss before leaving Liam on the couch.

The next few weeks were...tense, for Louis. Liam looked for jobs online and tried to find something, but Louis was nervous and paranoid every time Liam left the apartment without him. He couldn’t shake the idea that Liam was going to just disappear again. 

After almost a month, Liam came back in with a grin. “I got something.”

“Oh thank fuck.” Louis looked up from his laptop-he was working from home a little. “What did you get?” 

“I got a job waiting tables. It’s not much, but I’m glad for it. It’s at that copycat Hamburger Mary’s kind of place near the tech-y part of town.” 

“Oh.” Louis knew the place. It wasn’t sleazy, but the waiters wore short-shorts and tight tanks. “Huh. Well, if they treat you well and you’re willing to do it, I don’t see the problem.” Secretly, he was beginning to think that Liam honestly liked sex work, that something in him was drawn to it. But this wasn’t really sex work, just the gay version of Hooters. He could live with that. 

“So it’s okay?” Louis nodded, and Liam grinned in relief. “Good. I trailed today. Followed a bloke as he showed me the ropes. He made a lot in tips.” 

“I’m happy for you.” He was, Liam looked better than he had since Louis saw him on the street in front of Hamburger Mary’s. He was honestly happy, without the defeat that had been in his face. He went over and pulled Liam in for a long kiss.

“Oh,” Liam said. It was the longest kiss they’d shared since before Liam disappeared. “Do you forgive me? Am I still on the couch?”

“Oh Liam...I’ve already forgiven you. I did that for me, not to punish you. I just needed some time, but I still wanted you here. Do you understand?” Liam nodded and then came in for another, harder kiss. “I love you Liam. And I’m thrilled that you got something.” 

“I am too. I love you Lou, thanks for letting me make it up to you.” Then he dropped to his knees, and starting pulling his cock out. Louis didn’t stop him, instead just carded his fingers though Liam’s hair as he sucked him off. 

“You’re so good at that,” Louis said after Liam swallowed his come. Liam looked up at him, flushed and happy. “Come back to my bed. We can be more comfortable there.” 

“I don’t mind the living room, but okay.” Liam followed him to the bedroom, hugging him front to back. “I missed this. So much.” 

“I know baby.” Louis was still worried. Liam was unpredictable, and reckless. He did self-destructive things, he withdrew. But he was still the sweetest man Louis had ever been with. So when they took their clothes off and Louis got a hand on Liam’s cock, he just put it out of his mind.

It might work this time. It could work. He’d make sure of it.

“Louis, please,” Liam said, and Louis closed his lips over the tip of Liam’s cock.


End file.
